One Second
by makeyknowsall
Summary: How can you convince your older sister to come with her? Even though you're a freak in the minds of all the people and if you're a wild philosopher, too. Well, it just take one second to finish it all. aND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This is Cammie Smeath's point of view. Geez, I know it sucks but hope you'll enjoy it.  
**

**ONE SECOND**

"Mom?" I called out cautiously upon reaching my mom's office. I don't want her to get mad at me (again).Actually, I'm scared when she's mad. I'm like a little kitten tortured by a rattling snake (I don't know if snakes eat cats, but whatever, It doesn't matter) who eventually is always been scared at everything (not really, only ghosts to tell you the truth).

"Cammie, is that you?"She called out. Her voice a little , I'm Cammie Allison Smeath.

"Yeah, it's me."I answered. Can I tell her a joke when I get inside? To brighten the mood a little? I don't know if it works but it's worth a try, right?

"Come in." she called out.

"Mom? Is everything all right? Is something up? Did someone died?" Will Courtney, my sister, will never step this house ever again? I asked, alert and curious on what's going on. But I never said the last part. It's a little bit too harsh...but I wish she will never step this house again. To leave mom and me in this house or so-called home alone.

"No, no, no. Cammie, nothing's up. It's just..." Her voice trailed up a little bit.

"What, mom? Tell me."I said curious again and a little bit nervous. What's up with her?  
Honestly, I never saw my mom that uncomfortable before.

"Can you please call Courtney here first?" she asked, avoiding eye contact with me.

What? And now Courtney needs to hear it, too?

"Mom, what's going on? Tell me first. I'm your daughter, right? If you're going to marry again, we don't care as long as he isn't ancient." I snapped. But I do care. I do care if she's going to marry again. It's going to hurt me very hard on the chest.

"Please call Courtney first. It's urgent." Urgent? And she didn't tell me about what's going on first.

"Mom, I thought Courtney's off from the night? She's having a sleepover at Ashley's house, remember?" I lied, making an excuse just for Courtney to miss the long awaited announcement of mom's life.

"No, honey.I just saw her a while ago. I think she's locked up at her room." Crap.I really hate going to Courtney's room. It's very pink and girly out there. I can't take looking at the worst color of the surrounding.

"Okay, mom.I'll do what you say. But before that, could you please give me a very little clue about what's going on?" I asked, excited and nervous about what she's going to say.

"No,we 're not complete. Courtney's your sister, too. Now go." She ordered and I walked away quickly.

I slowed down when I got nearer Courtney's room. I can even smell the grossest perfume ever, floating in the air and the noisiest rock and roll music makes my eardrums blow at any time.  
"Courtney?" I called out. This day's so weird. Mom's not herself and Courtney's listening rock and roll music? What on earth is happening in here? Did I miss a chapter of my life?

"Courtney?" I yelled, kicking her door so hard (I didn't even tried to knock).

"What the?..."

Oh MY GOD.

AGAIN?

Courtney is lying witha boy in the bed...Again.

Yeah, I'm right. Again.

I caught her 15 times in 4 years.

Yep. You read right.I know my sisters a slut but she's still my older sister. Sorry, I'm a gooooood sister (only in front of her).But I sometimes talk behind her back and only Claire's my listener so why guilty?

" BITCH!" I yelled throughout my lungs.

Shit. They stopped and looked at me. Oh boy, the guy's face was like, " Courtney, this is you're freak sister you've been talking about?And did she just called you a BITCH?" or maybe like this, " What the fuck? You're freakin' sister you've been talking about caught us!" I cant really tell, exactly.

"What?" Courtney asked after she turned off the blasting radio.

"Umm, Mom's looking for us. She needs us for a talk."I answered.

"What talk?" she asked.

I shrugged.

" I'll be there in a sec."she said.

"Really?" I asked because REALLY? She can go there in one second? Sorry, but i'm a wild philosopher.

" Geez, CAmmie. Shut up, will you? Come on, go out." She ordered.

"Okay. Go there in a sec. Let's see how fast you can go."

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said and walked away as fast as I could.

**A/N: Sorry if you encountered different wrong grammar and grammatical methods. I will try my best soon.**

**I know this story sucks...but tnx for reading it, anyways. **

**(ThIS is MY fiRST PUBLISHED STORy!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This is the sequel of ****ONE SECOND****. Beware of extra commas**

** I know this sucks but thanks, anyway.**

**Deep Talk**

" I called you two because..." Mom said. Geez, I know she's nervous but can she just say it quickly?

" I'm leaving for 2 months." she continued.

" What?" Courtney said, alarmed.

"Mom, that's it? You're being nervous because you're leaving for 2 months?" I asked because really? It's no big deal. We can get over it. Except if Courtney and I will stay in this house alone.

" Yeah, I'll leave you two here."

" Mom!. Don't leave me with this FREAK!" Courtney shrieked.

"BITCH. Don't over-react." I said, half-joking because I really don't approve if Courtney's with me,either.

" I know I don't need a babysitter for you two. You're grown-ups already." Mom said.

"Whatever. I'm going to my room now. I don't want to talk to Cammie ever again," she said to mom.

"This is all your fault, FREAK." she whispered when she passed me.

"It's your fault too, BITCH." I answered.

"SHUT UP!" Courtney yelled and walked away, giving me the finger.

" Get lost," I ordered, rolling my eyes at her.

" What's going on?" Mom asked, unaware.

"Nothing, mom." I lied.

" So?" mom asked. I did'nt even realize she's waiting for me to say something.

"Okay, mom. I'll approve." I answered. Well, I think it's for a good cause, too.

"Thanks, honey." Mom said, hugging me.

" I love you, mom." I said.

" I love you too, honey. And take care of your big sister." She said, pinching my nose.

" I will." I answered, winking at her.

**. . .**

" I, as your older and more matured sister, will do my best to take care of this house when mom's gone. First of all,..." Courtney said when we were eating breakfast at an early Sunday morning after mom left.

"What? So now you're the mother?" I asked, cutting her off.

" Yes, of course.." Courtney said.

" STOP!" I yelled, cutting her off again.

"What ? You're not even letting me finish!" She yelled, TOO.I turned silent and signaling her to finish her worthlest sermon.

" First of all, I have my own rules. My first rule is that all I said needs to be done." She said.

" Selfish bitch." I whispered.

" What?" She yelled again making her saliva splurt on my face.

" Don't scream, okay? I'm not deaf. You're saliva's raining like cats and dogs."

" WHATEVER" She said.

"bleeeee!" I joked, exposing my tongue.

" Shut up! Okay, because I implemented that rule, I can have parties whenever I want..."

"But..."

" EHEhem...And no CURFEW."

"Okay. Do whatever you want, Bitch."I snorted.

" thanks." She winked and walked away, unaware of what's going to happen to her.

" Wait, and be careful, too." I said seriously( but in my mind I can't stop laughing)before she can walk away.

" Hope you'll slide on the stairs." I whispered when she's gone. ( shhh! I put floor wax in the floor tiles! REALLY!LOTS and LOts!)

" AHHHHHHH! YOU, FREAK. YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Courtney screeched from the stairs.

" It's not my fault. I warned you already." I answered, my hands on my mouth. I really just can't stop laughing!

" FREAK." She screamed.

"LALALALALALALALALLALALA..." I said to myself as I went to my room to stop this nonsense war heading to nowhere.

" Come back here, you FREAK!" Courtney yelled, louder than before. She can even have the Guiness Book of World Records Award for the Loudest voice.

" LALALALALALALALALALALa..." I said, covering my ears with my pillows.

I turned on my loudest rock 'n roll music in my stereo.

Courtney's voice stopped. Phew, thank God.

**A/N: I know this sucks. Beware of extra commas, wrong grammars and grammatical methods.**

** Thanks for reading anyway.**

**THIS IS MY SECOND PUBLISHED STORY! YEY!**

**PS: AGAIN, THIS IS THE SEQUEL OF ONE SECOND.**


End file.
